


Diary of Starlight Farm

by Emziann



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: who will farmer choose?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emziann/pseuds/Emziann
Summary: This is the new farmer of Starlight Farm's diary! All adventures of the farmer will be archived here.





	1. Entry #1

Dear Diary,

I saw Grandpa today. He isn’t looking so well. The farm is starting to wither too. I should’ve expected that to happen with Grandpa's health going down. Yoba, so much time has passed since I saw him last. I should’ve visited him more. I mean, I practically grew up on Starlight Farm. There is so many good memories on that farm...  
He handed me an envelope when I was about to leave. Told me that I would know when to open it. I guess we’ll see.

See you soon.


	2. Entry #2

Dear Diary,

I had to wake up at 4am today. This job at Joja is sucking the fucking life out of me but it's better than nothing. I can barely write I’m so tired. You’d think a company as big as Joja would have enough workers to not torture their employees with super early mornings. I should just quit. This job is going to kill me one day, either from being overworked or from getting my soul sucked out.

 

...


	3. Entry #3

Dear Diary,

I found the envelope Grandpa had given me. I could’ve sworn the seal sparkled as I opened it. It was the deed to Starlight Farm.. Grandpa had left me the farm. Holy Yoba this is amazing!! I quit Joja as soon as I could. It’s time to move from Zuzu City to a little place called Pelican Town in Stardew Valley. I can’t wait. I had to call Lewis, one of Grandpa’s old friend’s to make the arrangements. He said I can move in as soon as Spring starts! I started packing as soon as I got home. This is it.. This is going to be a new beginning.

 

!!!!!


End file.
